


Firewhiskey and Deals

by lealamalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Firewhiskey, M/M, Malfoy Manor, The Burrow, Weasley Jumpers, drunk cute idiots that need stopping at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealamalfoy/pseuds/lealamalfoy
Summary: Just the story of how Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy spent their first Christmas together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!! (i cant write fluff im sorry i tried to keep angst to a minimum)

It was the first Christmas they were going to spend together as an official couple. They'd had Christmases when they were enemies, insulting each other with snide remarks, Christmases when they were acquaintances, nodding politely to each other before going back to their own business, Christmases when they were friends, Harry surprising Draco with a present (a book on how to stop being a prat) and Draco returned that with an appointment at the hairdressers for Harry, but they'd never had a Christmas when they were lovers.

Harry always spent his Christmases with the Weasleys, and he still was going to the Burrow for Christmas dinner but this was the first year he’d be spending the day with someone else, someone he’d never in a million years expected to spend his Christmas with. He wanted everything to be perfect, that's probably why they argued so much. Their ideas of perfect varies in many ways.

Most of the time the arguments were petty, and would end in some form of sexual activity due to Harry’s peculiar method in getting Draco to shut up, but their last argument couldn't have been stopped in such a way. Harry had brought up the invitation to the Weasley’s Christmas dinner and Draco flipped, point blankly refusing to go to the Weasley’s “pitiful excuse for a home” and said he’d rather have Christmas dinner with his parents. In return, Harry said he wasn't going to spend Christmas with the people that endangered the lives of his loved ones no matter how much they'd “ _changed_ ”. Harry didn’t see the errors in his words until Draco had stormed off, most likely to Pansy’s and leaving Harry to floo to Ron and Hermione’s and mope around with them for the rest of the day.

When he told the two of them what happened, Hermione just sighed “Oh, Harry” like she always does when he's done something stupid and Ron just shoved a beer into his hands for him to drink away his sorrows.

“You still joining us all for Christmas, right?” Ron asked hours and too many beers later, his eyes big and almost begging.

“Course.” Harry replied without any thought and took another sip of his beer. The Weasley’s are practically his family and he wasn't going to just not join them for Christmas.

Ron nodded but paused, frowning a little. “And Malfoy is still going to the Manor?”

“I guess.” Harry shrugged and then sighed, thinking about exactly what he’d said. If he was going to the Burrow, and Draco was going to the Manor, then would they even spend the full day together? Harry knew that if he went to the Burrow on his own, he’d be worried about Draco the entire time. He knew Draco didn't get along well with his parents, especially his father, and anything could happen while he was with them. Harry wouldn't be surprised if Lucius ended the day dead by Draco’s hand as even he had experienced what happened when Draco got pissed off.

Plus it was the Manor. Harry knew Draco had bad memories associated with his old home and that would not help the situation. If it was down to Harry, he’d force Draco not to go but they were still his parents and it wasn't his place to tell Draco what to do. The one thing he’d learnt the most from being with Draco was his mind could not be changed once it was set on something, which was a trait Harry could see in himself too. Draco _had_ to go to the Manor for Christmas and Harry _had_ to go to the Burrow for Christmas, nothing could change that. So Harry had to work around it.

It was after two more hours and a regrettable firewhiskey that he found himself stumbling through his home, aiming for the bedroom and bumping into many things on the way. Harry hadn’t expected Draco to be home until at least tomorrow lunch time but there he was, lying in bed with his back to the door.

Harry now had the task of taking of his clothes to tackle, and quietly, in an attempt not to wake his sleeping boyfriend up. It went quite well, if he counted the falling on the bed half way through deliberate, leaving his jeans and one sock on as he slowly slid under the covers and sighed.

“You’ve been drinking.” Harry heard the voice whisper and turned to look at the back of Draco’s head. “I can smell it.”

“Sorry.” Harry didn't know what he was apologising for; for drinking, for waking Draco up, for what he said earlier… “I was thinking.”

“That's a first.” Draco interrupted before Harry could even explain himself. It was always really difficult to tell the difference between normal Draco and pissed off Draco, but Harry could tell it was the latter because he wasn't being looked down on and smirked at like normal Draco would.

“What if we go to the Manor first, and then the Burrow afterwards? So we do both?”

Draco was silent for a long time before turning over to look at Harry, his grey eyes intense. “You'd do that? Come to the Manor with me?”

“I'm more concerned that you won't agree to coming to the Burrow with me.” Harry joked and as if on cue, Draco rolled his eyes and the corner of his mouth twisted upwards.

“You should drink more often.” Draco said as his hand moved to Harry’s bare chest, tracing shapes gently with his fingertip. Before Harry could ask why, Draco continued. “Drinking makes you think and put others way before yourself.”

“Oi. I do that without drinking.”

Draco was smirking at him, back to normal Draco, and leaned over to kiss Harry gently on the lips then take off his glasses, which he'd forgotten were even there. “Maybe not the thinking part.” Draco put Harry’s glasses on the side table before resting his head on Harry’s chest and closing his eyes. “You really do stink of alcohol though.”

“Sorry.” Harry apologised again as he wrapped his arm around his now sleeping boyfriend, sloppily kissing his forehead before going to sleep himself.

* * *

 

“Potter! Get your arse out of bed this instant or I will not be responsible for my actions!”

Harry cracked his eyes open to see the usual pale blond blur next to him wasn't there, and putting on his glasses proved this. He frowned and sat up, looking around confused. Then he was greeted with the smell of food, perhaps slightly burnt but it smelled delicious nevertheless.

“Potter!”

The yell made his jump and with a sigh, he swung his legs out of the bed to see what Draco wanted. “Calm down, I'm coming!” He didn't even bother to put some clothes on, and it turned out that Draco hadn't either.

It was a surprise to see Draco in the kitchen with only an apron on, cooking multiple things at once. There was something in the oven, something on the stove and Draco was busy trying to deal with both, magically and the muggle way. He’d learnt something from Harry, then.

“You should cook more. You look hot.”

“That's offensive. I always look hot.” Draco bit back with his classic smirk before turning his attention back to the food, getting something out of the oven and leaving it on the side as he flipped over the eggs on the stove. “Aren’t you going to help?”

“Nah, I’ll just sit here and watch.” And Harry did just that. He sat at the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hands as he watched Draco, a grin on his face.

Ten minutes later, Harry was presented a full breakfast in front of him. Before he could fully appreciate it, Draco flicked his wand and levitated the ketchup for him. It was too late to realise what Draco was doing and stop him, so now he had his breakfast with a ketchup dick drawn on it.

“You’re welcome.” Draco smiled innocently and sat down opposite, putting his ketchup on the side of the plate. “You disgrace me when you put it all over, but seeing as it’s Christmas, I decided to do it for you.”

“I can see that.” Harry replied bitterly and stabbed his fork into a sausage. “This will be you later.” He said before taking a big bite into the sausage, not truly understanding how his words could be misinterpreted.

“I’ll look forward to that blowjob then.” Draco smirked and sipped his tea as Harry’s eyes grew wide and with a mouth full of food, he tried to explain that he meant he’d stab Draco’s dick, not bite it off but there was no saving the situation.

They continued like this, making stupid jokes as they ate and when they were done, Harry let Draco clean up the dishes for once in his life while he was in a helpful mode. Harry watched as Draco stood up and put the plates in the sink, admiring his body silently.

“Be careful, Potter.” Draco warned without even turning to face him, too focused on the cleaning spells and not splashing the soapy water everywhere. “People might think you’re gay.” Draco continued, this time looking over his shoulder to smirk at Harry.

That was the boiling point for Harry. He got up and grabbed Draco’s wrist, spinning him around to kiss him deeply. Draco’s cold wet hands rested on Harry’s shoulders as he was lifted up onto the work surface by Harry.

“Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but-” Harry shut Draco up by kissing him again but did not expect to get kicked in the thigh. “Tight schedule Potter!” He snapped and jumped down from the workspace. “We need to exchange presents and be at the Manor in an hour, there’s no time for acting like horny teenagers.”

Harry pouted at him but he had a point. “We could always, you know, not go to the Manor.”

“And we could always, you know, not go to the Burrow.” Draco had a habit of doing that, repeating everything Harry said but changing one thing to make it worse for Harry.

“Fine! Manor in an hour!” Harry held his hands up in defeat despite knowing he could argue his case for hours.

“Good.” Draco nodded and pecked Harry’s cheek. “But right now, I need a shower.” He took off the apron and threw it in Harry’s face before walking off to the bathroom.

“Can I join?”

“Whatever.” Draco replied and Harry’s smirk grew wide as he followed Draco into the bathroom, mission _distract Draco and make him as late as possible to the Manor_ in full swing. Needless to say, it was a long shower.

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked as he looked towards the Malfoy Manor, looming over them and making Harry feel anxious for an entirely different reason to the last time he was here. There was nothing Christmassy about it. He was sure Draco’s parents would hate him and it would all end in a fight, and he wished deeply that they could just turn away right that second and he’d never have to return.

“This was the deal. You join me at the Manor and later, I join you at the Burrow.” Yes, it was the deal, and it seemed a good idea at the time but now he was stood on the path leading up to the great doors, Harry was sure it was the worst deal he’d ever agreed to.

“But-”

Draco completely ignored Harry’s attempts to reason more and marched forwards towards the door, leaving Harry to sheepishly follow and cower behind him as the door was swung open.

“There you are, darling!” Narcissa exclaimed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Draco’s cheeks before her eyes met Harry. “You brought a guest, how nice.” She didn’t sound like she was pleased, however, and gave Draco a pointed look before letting them both in, muttering about the cold December weather.

“You didn’t tell them you were bringing me, did you?” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, certain that Draco had gone out of his way to make this as uncomfortable as possible.

“Element of surprise.”

“Draco!” Harry couldn’t believe him, yet didn’t expect anything less. Sometimes he forgot he was actually _dating_ this man.

Draco waved off Harry’s clear frustration and followed his mother into the dining room, Harry trailing behind. The food looked amazing, but Harry wasn’t too sure on the company. As he sat down next to Draco, Lucius was glaring and Narcissa was trying her best to avoid the issue or any further issues that could arise. However, the way Draco stabbed at his food, his knuckles white from holding the cutlery too tight, Harry knew exactly how the meal was going to end and it wasn’t good.

* * *

 

“So,” Ron started, passing Harry a bottle of firewhiskey as he came to sit with him outside. “How did visiting the Malfoy’s go?”

Harry let out a dry laugh and unscrewed the firewhiskey bottle, telling himself that he’d earnt this. The burn down his throat made him grimace but it was worth it.

“That bad?” Ron asked, his eyebrows raised.

“His mother was trying to be polite but the two of us ended up sat silently for the last half an hour while Draco and his father argued.” Harry replied and took another swig of the firewhiskey at the memory. He’d told Draco to just leave it, but he was too wound up and proud to let Lucius’ comments about Harry lie. However, as meeting his parents properly for the first time goes, it had the potential to be a lot worse.

“Is that why he’s sat downing a bottle of firewhiskey much like yourself?”

Harry knew drunk Draco around a house full of Weasley's was a recipe for disaster and leapt up, shoving the firewhiskey back into Ron’s hands before storming inside to find Draco.

“Draco!” Harry called as he weaved through everyone, finally finding Draco sat with Molly, having, what it looked like, a very deep conversation. He was wearing Harry’s new Weasley jumper, dark blue with a big green H in the middle. It suited him.

“I was just scared no one would like me.” Draco slurred as he fiddled with the sleeve of the jumper, looking at Molly with big eyes, who was nodding along to what he said in understanding. “Because of what my family are like and I haven’t been very nice to everyone here.”

“But you make Harry happy, that’s the most important thing.” Molly smiled and patted his knee. Harry’s heart warmed at the scene. “If Harry’s happy then we’re all happy.”

“I wish my family worked like that.”

“My dear, you're part of our family now.” Molly moved to give Draco a hug. Harry watched at how Draco hugged back tightly, with his eyes screwed shut and a tear rolling down his cheek. Harry had no idea how this conversation came about, but it in itself was the best Christmas gift he could have got.

“Harry!” Harry felt someone clap them on the back and jumped, turning around to see George grinning at him. “How are you?”

“Um.” Harry looked over his shoulder to see Draco was now aware of Harry stood there and was stumbling over.

“Bad timing?”

“Yeah.” Harry replied to an apologetic George before being left alone with Draco. “Why are you so drunk?” He wrapped his arm around Draco to hold him up, smelling the alcohol on his breath.

“Why are you so beautiful?” Draco muttered back into Harry’s ear, his breath tickling Harry’s neck.

“Don’t avoid the situation.” Harry said back sternly, not letting himself fall victim to Draco’s words. “Let’s go outside.” He lead Draco back to where he was sat before, noticing Ron had left the firewhiskey bottle and quickly moved it out of the way so Draco couldn’t get anymore drunk.

“I love you.” Draco mumbled as he sat down on the ground suddenly, Harry could say it was almost like he fell.

“I love you too.” Harry smiled and sat down next to him with much more finesse than Draco could have managed, and that was saying something.

Draco shuffled closer and leaned against Harry, sighing. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“I know.” Harry reached up and flattened Draco’s hair down to keep some of his boyfriend’s dignity together. “Just be thankful I didn’t think Christmas with the Dursley’s was a good idea too.” Harry could feel Draco’s body shake slightly with laughter against him, and grinned wider. “The jumper suits you.”

“Thanks. I might keep it.” Draco meant that too. Harry’d probably never get the opportunity to wear that jumper, and he didn’t mind. Draco moved so his head was in Harry’s lap, staring up at him with his heavily dilated eyes. “Thank you.” Draco said again as his hand stroked Harry’s cheek.

“What for?”

“For making this the best Christmas ever.” Draco’s smile was wide and he had the little wrinkles by his eyes he only got when he truly meant it. “Even with my shitty parents, spending the day with you was everything I could have asked for and more.”

Harry held the hand that was stroking his cheek and leaned down to kiss Draco. If he’d known that too much firewhiskey and the presence of Weasleys made Draco soppy, he would have been getting him drunk with Ron ages ago.

“Can we have sex now?” Draco asked against Harry’s lips with no subtlety whatsoever.

“Way to ruin the moment.” Harry laughed and kissed him again, longer this time with Draco not interrupting with drunk questions.

They sat outside for the rest of the night. Draco curled up in Harry’s lap asleep and Harry absentmindedly playing with Draco’s soft hair while drinking the firewhiskey Ron had left behind.

Harry had to agree with Draco. Despite the catastrophic meal at the Manor, this was one of his best Christmases yet and he couldn’t wait for next year, but for now, he’d look forward to another year with the love of his life.


End file.
